Champions and Messiah: The Path to Awakening
by aceplayer22
Summary: A normal teenager named George get a strange 3DS with FE 13 along with a message about a new DLC, now reborn as a champion of Naga he must fight his way against medieval zombies, soldiers and despair-loving zealots. With the help of the shepherd and the new champions of Naga he must save the world he once believe fake and learn the different between game and reality. (OC story)
1. Chapter I (George)

I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening. I only own my OCs

**Chapter 1: The Contract**

* * *

><p><em>Fortunate people often have very favorable beginnings and very tragic endings. What matters isn't being applauded when you arrive - for that is common - but being missed when you leave.<em>

Baltasar Gracian

* * *

><p><strong>Real world-XX Month, XX day, 20XX-George<strong>

Life… The thing that one man looks for in life is peace, sometimes he find this in his own home. There are moments where you just want to relax grab a can of your favorite beverage, sit on your couch and do your hobby… In my case is to play videogames… and what video game could I be playing at this moment you ask? None other than Ace Combat 6 which in my opinion was OK, but not better than Ace Combat 5… But regardless. This truly could be my moment of peace

"What's the wi-fi password" Martin asked me while holding his phone.

Notice how I said 'Could' in the sentence… Today James, one of my friends from school called me to tell me that he had something important to show me and the others… Who he invited to my house without telling me.

I wasn't surprised that Martin, one of my friends from cram school, showed up first. He and I become friends by accident during a recess. I was listening the Death Note ost at full volume on my headphones when he was passing by and turns out that he was a big 'BIG' fan of Death Note… The rest is history.

"The password is 'Martin is a freeloader'… With no spaces"

Martin started to type the password on his phone "… Thanks!" Apparently Martin can't get a hint… Even if I slap him with it.

"So you know why James was so excited?"

"Dunno" But knowing him, I bet is something stupid.

"Hey guys I'm here!"

"Speaking of the devil"

James show up with John who was tagging along too… Great more freeloaders.

"Really guys why is it that is always MY house where we always get together… Your families don't love you or something?"

"No, they love me… But I don't love them. That's the difference" John said in 'a matter of fact' way while grabbing a can of cola of my mini-fridge "Who wants cola?"

"This is my room! I didn't allow you to grab anything… And don't touch my Dr Pepper!"

"Being your best friend since kindergarten gives me the right to walk in your house like it's my own… and call you a homo who likes 7 foot tall black guys"

I need to look for better friends. Now to the reason the pest came to my household "So" I turn to face James "Why in the name of Gordon Freeman did you self invite yourself and the rest into my house?" What could possible be the reason that you do such a thing!?

"Look and behold" James show me a bag that he was holding this whole time.

"Wow, look guys… A bag"

"Inside Moron! Look at whats inside!"

James handed me the bag. I open it to take a pick… What the hell? "3DS?"

"That's right! And there's four of those puppies inside. Can you believe that?"

"No I don't… Did you rob a store or something?" Martin asked James.

"No some girl give them to me when I was passing by a store"

James gives me 3DS… it's odd looking "I've never seen this model before"

"I think is the Awakening bundle"

"Why would a girl give you a bunch of 3DS's?"

"Don't know, don't care.. The only thing I know is that is free… She asked my name and said that if I wanted to take the consoles"

It is blue and it does have the Falchion and the dragons on the sides but there's also a bunch of drawings next to the dragons… They look like some sort of strange language. I turn the 3DS on and the menu show up, the Falchions show up on the top screen… I didn't bother to check for a game card, I guess it make sense that Fire Emblem is in the Awakening bundle.

"Sweet! It has Awakening on it" James turn towards me "Now you don't need to borrow my 3DS to play Awakening"

I guess he's right… Maybe we are lucky… But still there's something bugging me about this whole 3DS thing.

James hands the 3DS's to John and Martin

All four of us start the game, the intro started to roll and we got into the menu of the game.

"Pretty good CGI" Martin made a comment about the intro while James was like a child on christmas… John was rather grumpy because we were ruining his CoD game. I have to admit that am a little happy about this… There are a couple of 3DS games that I wanted to play for a long time… Persona Q, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda… This is turning out to be a pretty good day.

We all press new game. I look around the others just to see the difficulty they pick… Martin picked hard and so did John, James was hesitating on Lunatic…

"Scare of something chump?" I asked him with my best shit eating grind on my face and my most innocent voice.

"I don't know man… Lunatic is kinda bullshit sometimes"

"You can always make a new file and play on lunatic… Aside it's been half a year since we play this game, maybe we should play it on hard"

"You are right… Maybe we are out of practice"

We both pick hard… Now to pick-? What the hell?

Instead of the choose between Hardcore or Casual the game is in the Outrealm gate menu. A message pops up.

-Welcome to the world of Fire Emblem Awakening, the 'Path to Awakening' DLC is available for free at this moment in the eshop. Please press continue to learn more about it!- The word continue was below the message.

"A new DLC? I didn't know about that" James said while looking at the message in confusion.

"Well I need to remind you that the DLC's in Awakening weren't that good to begin with…" At least in my opinion, at this point maybe they stop giving a fuck "Maybe they add it a new one because of all the Smash Bros hype!"

"Oh yeah… Your wife is in Smash, I lost that bet" Oh yeah, he bet that Chrom was going to be in smash and I bet Lucina was… Neither of us saw Robin showing up.

"Who cares is free! That's the best type of content"

James, John and I look at Martin with a face that could possible spell 'No it isn't' but again Martin is oblivious of hints!

"I don't know man… This look odd" James said while looking at the message "I don't know what's in the DLC… Maybe a quick search-"

"If you guys don't want to play then is fine… Maybe we could play a couple of rounds of Call of-"

"Continue!" We all interrupted John and press continue on the screen.

"… Assholes!" John said while pressing continue.

-Welcome to the Path to Awakening DLC, with a new continent, a new campaign, powers, items, classes and units at your disposal. The story of Fire Emblem Awakening expanded for your enjoyment, just sign the contract so you can enjoy your own story. Please be aware that you will take full responsibility of your actions once inside… Please press OK to continue or Cancel to go back to the menu-

"A contract… Do they mean a disclaimer?" I asked to nobody since it was more a statement of confusion than a question.

"More importantly… Did they really added this much content… for free, I mean Nintendo?" He's right, most DLC were fan serves... both types of fan serves now that I think about it.

For a strange reason my hand move the stylus to 'continue'

-Please sign up with a moniker to continue- said the message on the screen below. The screen of the top show up at first a couple of letter that look like they belong from the game, suddenly a bright light change the letters to English… The word said -I'll take full responsibility of any actions I take from now on-

Now from all the odd messages this one won the prize… Why would they want us to sign up a contract with a moniker?

"Ok now am worried" James said noticing the same thing that I did.

"Why? Is this not part of the game? This game is getting tedious and is not even started yet! Am telling you guys… Maybe we should play Call of Duty" John said. It makes sense since John had never play but even Martin looks confused.

Well fuck it, I guess it probably part of the DLC… I think. Now what moniker could I use? I usually pick Ace… Nah, I use that too much. I look at the screen of my TV, the pause menu of Ace Combat was still there...

B-L-A-Z-E. Enter.

-Is this name correct?-

-Yes-

I hear the sound in all four 3DS's… We all press at the same time.

-Sending contract- below the message a progress bar was filling up.

"So what is you guys moniker?" John asked in general.

"Why do you care?" I answer him with another question.

"I don't need to know yours I know is 'Ace' already"

"Surprisingly is not 'Ace'"

"Then what the fuck did you use-"

Suddenly the cheerful sound came from all four 3DS's and the progress bar was fill.

"ARGH!" I feel a painful shock on my hands where the skin made contact with the console, it's like I was grabbing electric rods or I was being electrocuted by a taser. I drop the thing in pain and I shake my hands to make the pain gone. I look around me and see my friends dropping their 3DS's on the ground, shaking or grabbing their hands in pain.

"What the fuck was that!?" Martin asked us while holding his hand in pain "Did that thing just shock us?"

"I don't know but fuck, it hurt!" James said looking at his hand "I cans till feel it!"

He's right, I can feel how the palm of my hand is still hurting, I think my hands are getting numb.

"Fuck those things man!" John said "I don't give a fuck about that thing. I'm gonna play on the Xbox. You guys can play with your death traps if you want"

"Yeah, maybe we should leave those things… I mean do you even know if that girl stole them" Martin said. Or maybe rig them since the thing just shock us.

"I have the first round… On second thoughts you guys play first, my hands still feel the pain"

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was a normal reunion at my house. We play a couple of game, we tried to murder John since he tried to make us play CoD, they tried to murder me because I tried to make them play fighting games and they ate all my food… Fucking freeloaders! We forgot completely about the fiasco of the 3DS's.<p>

I take a look at the clock. Wow is that late already? "Alright people, time to leave"

"*Yawn* you are right, my dad must be wondering where I am"

"Me too"

"See ya later George"

"HEY! Where do you thing you are going?"

"Home?"

"You left garbage on the ground. Clean that shit up!"

"Fine" All three of them started to grab the cans and bags of the ground "Hey, what about this things?" John said while pointing the 3DS. I guess he doesn't want to touch them.

I grab the one that I use off the ground.

"Be careful! That thing is satanic or something" Martin said.

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't know, maybe it's broken. I'll try to fix it" That's why god invented Google! "Just keep them on in the mean time and bring it back to me tomorrow"

"OK then… time to go! Bye George"

"See ya tomorrow"

"Goodbye!"

I take a deep breath. Finally peace… I take another look at the device, It's off. I turn on the thing again, the screen was were I left it, with the progress bar full and the word continue on… I press the word continue in the screen.

The whole screen turn black.

…

…

And it froze "Sigh, awesome" I put the 3DS on my night stand and I drop myself on the bed "…What a weird day *Yawn* Shit am falling asleep" I started to close my eyes and I drift away into dreamland. Damn what a boring life I have, I wish I could something else than just playing games and studying. That would be sweet!

* * *

><p>Everything around me is pitch black... I can hear voices<p>

**"Do-what-and-free"** That voice have a feminine tone but for a strange reason I can feel a chill down my spine.

**"Consider it-lady-"** Now that voice sounds more familiar but I can quite put my finger on it.

Am falling asleep... too tire... to think.

* * *

><p>"*Yawn* Dammit!" I can feel the sun hitting my face... Turn off the light dammit! It's my summer vacation, fuck off sun. I can sleep as much as I want...<p>

I call feel sand getting into places were sand shouldn't be... Wait what!? I open my eyes. I look around me...

...

...

Why am I in a desert?

...

"WHAT THE HEEEE-EEELL!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Satanic 3DS? Nintendo getting cheaper hardware? A divine intervention from a inter dimensional being? Read the next chapter to find out!<strong>

**So here's our protagonist A.K.A me. Hi, my name is George by the way.**

**I'll put a OC form/ Self insert form on the next chapter... when is coming out? hehe well-LOOK A WALL BEHIND YOU!*Running away***

**Ace out.**


	2. Chapter II (George-Blaze)

I don't own anything. I only own my OCs.

_For to be free is not merely to cast off one's chains, but to live in a way that respects and enhances the freedom of others._

**Nelson Mandela**

**Welp, we have an unsurprising number of low females in the OC department… Just pointing that out. Well if you still see the 'Looking for OC' in the tittle that means that the thing is still available, I will erase that once I have enough OC. On the side note if someone want to send their own on review totally OK…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Misfortune… I am in where?<strong>

**Plegia, Desert of the Damned- George/Blaze**

I… am… going… to… kill… those… MOTHERFUCKERS!

What type of fuck up insane sociopath with aspiration of sicko stuck up in an asylum would drop someone in the middle of the desert!?

Am going to kill those idiots! Am not even going to be creative about it, I'll just shot them and that's it! God fucking dammit!

Relax George, you just need to find your way into civilization, go back home and kill your friends for being retards!

OK first of all, let's check my things… I check the pockets of my jeans, I can't feel anything… Dammit I can't even see, am too dizzy. Did they drug me or something? I try to open my eyes without looking at the sun… Nothing a blurry yellow plain. I only know am in the desert because the sand decided to invade places were sand shouldn't reach… I can't listen water so the beach is off the list of places they drop me.

This is kidnaping for god sakes… OK I have to do something, I'm still wearing my gray hoodie which is made out of cotton which is good! Or at least in the desert. I tighten up the belt of my jeans so the sand won't find its home in my underwear, I pull my hood on to cover the sunlight. Am ready to go, I am a god damn nomad now.

I been walking for a while now… I feel so tired.

I just need to keep walking… Just a little more… my throat is dry… Where did they drop me!? I don't think this could be a prank from the guys.

…!

Is that an illusion or is that a building in the distance? I can barely see a thing.

"Halt there!" I hear a voice shout at my side "State your business!"

"I-I don't k-kno" I try to get the words out of my mouth but am too tire and too thirsty. I try to look at the person talking to me but I can only see the color red in his clothes… It look like the cover his entire body in clothes I can only see a red blob in front of me "I don't… know… where I am…"

"Sir, he's got a weird accent, sir" the guy standing on the right said to the one on the middle. Thank you for pointing out my accent you ass, I hope this guys aren't racist assholes or am screwed.

"Do you think he's from ylis-" Last thing I remember was a strange feeling that travel from my toes to my head, and I pass out.

**"And it begins."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A place between Dream and reality.<strong>

"Ugh… what happen?"

_Kick your shoes off, let your hair down_

_(and go berserk) all night long_

_Grow your beard out, just weird out_

_(and go berserk) all night long_

Ah, rap music is no good for this headache… 'specially Eminem

_"We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down_

_So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the A.M._

_So baby make just like K-Fed and let yourself go, let yourself go_

_Say fuck it before we kick the bucket_

_Life's too short to not go for broke_

_So everybody, everybody (go berserk), shake your body"_

I love that song but this is ridiculous! This is too loud "STOP THE MUSIC!"

… My prayers had been answered! The music stop… But where am I?

I stand up and I look around… This look like an endless white room. Where the fuck am I!? first a desert and now this!

I start to wander around the room to se if this endless room is actually endless. I really starting to wonder if they drug me… or maybe am dead and am in some sort of limbo. That sounds about right, maybe someone kill me while I was sleeping OR maybe I-"ARG!"

I feel a sudden pain in my forehead. Did I hit something? ugh…

In front of me is what it seems to be a weird mirror. I say weird because is reflecting me but it isn't me. It's weird… My clothes are the same but my features are different, for starters my eyes change from hazel to crimson red. Ok that's creepy, aside for the change of pigment in my eyes my hair now have a lighter tone of yellow turning me into a full blond and not the half blond half brown. Man this circus mirror are getting weirder and weirder.

"Jesus… I look like an anime character with this thing"

**"Who are you calling an anime character!?"**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I slip backwards and I fell on my ass but that's not important, the important thing is that the reflection just talked!

**"Sorry Sweetheart, did I scare you?"** The reflection said with a mocking tone in his voice.

I didn't say anything. I was froze in time, my brain trying to understand what was happening.

**"OK, do you like to sit on the floor… Here, stand up"** He said while offering me his hand to stand up. Sadly my brain is still in windows vista mode… in other words useless **"Oi, I know am handsome but please to staring, you are going to make me blush"**

The only words I manage to say "What the fuck?" I manage to pronounce while grabbing his hand and stand on.

**"Are you OK or should I call your mommy?"**

"Who are you… or what are you?"

**"Huh, me? I don't know myself yet, why don't you give me one"**

"Give you a what?" This is betting more weird by the second.

**"My name, Blaze, that's your name right? See, I don't have a name yet… and since you are the only one in here you can give one to me"**

"Erm… What?"

"Sorry but I don't like the name Ermwhat. Wow you are actually useless" He mutter the last part "Let see… You can call me Ace then, I like it... have a nice ring to it"

How does he know the name for my accounts scares me** "What are you?"**

**"Oh me? Little old me is a mere mask, a shadow, a ghost or a reflection here with the only purpose to help those who accept the contract of champions in their goals and purposes. I am a window of a soul, of something that you admire or want to be, something that you want to hide or something deeper within you"**

"… Say what?"

**"I am your own personal helper in case of problems… think of me as a helpful advisor"**

"I more confuse now… Is this a dream?" Or am insane or high as a kite… or dead.

Ace massage his temples **"Oh gods, you cannot be this stupid. You know what? Scrap that, I do believe you can be this stupid"**

"So you are a helper"

**"30 points"**

You are giving me points now? Fine then, if I can make sense of this situation the better "I'm no longer home"

**"50 points"**

"And we are in my head?"

**"… 80 points"**

"…" Now that I think about it "Why are you calling me Blaze?"

**"Well I call you Blaze because that's your name idiot, you were born with that name"**

"…I'm goin' to ignore that" How does he know that!? "What's up with your appearance?"

**"What'chu talkin' 'bout, Willis?"** Did he just seriously made a Gary Coleman reference?

"Your appearance, you look like you came out of a shōnen anime"

**"Hell, you look the same"**

"No I don't"

Ace snap his finger and a poof of smoke make a hand mirror appear.

"Hey cool trick dude, are you available for parties?" He hand me the mirror "Well I don't know what you are talking ab-What the fuck!?" I look at the reflection"That's me!" I look exactly like him. The only difference is that my eyes are still hazel-green but-

"I LOOK LIKE AN ANIME CHARACTER!"

**"Chill dude"**

"HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CHILL, I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING ANIME CHARACTER!"

**"I think is more of a video game character but regardless, on the bright side you are 3D! One of those fancy CG things that you admire so much"**

THIS. IS. MESS. UP! They fucking my body, this is a nightmare **"Well look at the time"** A wall clock appear floating in front of Ace **"You are going to wake up at any moment now. I better wrap this up*Ahem* You have been selected as a champion of Naga, your mission is to safe the realm from the powers of evil… also you are inside a universe base of a video game, Fire Emblem Awakening to be exact... Well that wasn't so hard"**

"…"

**"Hello?"**

"…"

**"Earth to Blaze, are you there?"**

"…"

**"Talk to me son!"**

"…"

**"I think I broke him… I wonder if I can ask for a new one, a less bitchier model"**

I feel light-headed, I want to wake up now. I feel my knees giving up.

**"Wow hey! What's the matter?"** I collapse on the ground and decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping for air. OK where are you? I can only see the ceiling, is dark and is look like is made out of rock.<p>

"So you are awake now"

"Gah!" I jump on my feet "Who are you?" on the corner of a room there's two cloak figures resting on the ground.

"Just a pair of unfortunate travelers…" The taller figure said to me "They carry you and left you here"

"W-Who carry me?" I asked the

"Who else? The guards of course"

"G-guards!?" I look around me, the room was cramped and dark, only three walls of rock surrounded the room and on the far end there was a set of bars arranged… Wait, this look like-"Where exactly am I!?"

"You are in prison son, a Plegian prison"

"…" I feel like my head was about to explode like a volcano.

**"Sucks to be youuuu"** A voice said with a singing tone. Wait, is that-**"Hey there mate! Did ya' miss me?"**

Ace! W-where are you!?

**"Am I your head of course, isn't it obvious?"**

Oh yeah how could I not see that!

**"Beats me!"**

I was being sarcastic! Why am I in jail!?

**"A Plegian prison"**

Thank you, because I needed to be remember about that! Why am I in a Plegian prison!?

**"Dunno, did you pee on a police officer windshield?"**

NOOO! Wait… A Plegian prison? AM IN PLEGIA!

**"That's what I'd been trying to tell you for half an hour, ya' jackass! Maybe you really are retarded"**

... am in a video game world, am in a video game world, I. am. in. a. video. game. world... Ha... ha... hahahahahahHAHAHA *Cries* This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening to me! WHY ME!?

I run to the bars "Hey, let me out of here!" I shout loud enough to catch the attention of the guard.

"Well would you look at that! Maver, our new guest just woke up!" One of the guards call to another… OH GOD, I recognize those uniforms… Those are the soldiers unit attire, the bright side is that they don't have the same face as a lot of people belie-What the hell am I talking about!? there is not bright side!

**"Of course there is a bright side!"**

WHERE!?

**"...Erm, I'll come back to ya once I find it!"**

"I want to get out of here! I haven't done anything!" Yeah this definitely is going to work…

**"Sarcasm?"**

Shut up!... And yes, it was sarcasm.

"Shut up you Yissean scum, you aren't going anywhere. You are going to die in this hole!"

"W-what!? Y-Ylissean?"

"Don't try to deny it, you have that weird accent in your voice!"

WHAT!? Isn't Ylisse supposed to be normal English! "Have you guys ever listen to a Ylissean accent!?"

"… Well no, but that's not something that concern us" Of course, the 'That question is above my paygrade… or above my IQ' bullshit… Fuck this guys.

"Lucky for you the warden is in the capital but don't worry your little head because we already send a raven with a message. In three days he will be here along with the royal torturer" The guard said with an evil smile. Why do I don't feel lucky right now?

"You are going to wish that you were dead once those two finish with you, once we get the information out of you… He, let just say that things won't be as quiet as you think"

"…"

"Goodbye, worm"

"…"

"Aye, sucks to be ya', todays ain't ya day bro" One of the cell mate said.

"Hush boy, If I recall correctly you are in prison too" The tall figure hush his partner.

**"Today is not your day Blaze"**

"…"

**"Blaze? Are you there buddy?"**

"…"

**"Oh not again! Naga D. dragon, I wish I could slap you right now"**

_**3 days until the Warden arrive.**_

* * *

><p><strong>People tell me that I torture my character a lot... those people are right.<strong>

**Once someone explained to me how to survive in a desert environment and said that we need to cover our bodies so wearing a hoodie could be useful... and yes, I do sleep with hoodies on. I know, am weird.**

**Well for people who don't know me, I have a weird accent that no ones seems to located, some told me that I sound spanish, others told me that I sound Russian and then they say that I sound Italian. Which they would be right since I can speak and read most of this but still is something that bugs me every time.**

**The song inside Blaze's head was suppose to be 'We are' from Hollywood undead but I change it since they rap in a slower pace so they aren't so headache inducing, Eminem 'Berzerk' in other case...**

**Naga D. dragon is like saying Jesus H. christ.**

**Remember to Follow, review and favourite if you find this remotely entertaining.**

**Ace out.**


	3. Chapter III (Blaze)

**I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening. I only own my OCs.**

_Destiny is a good thing to accept when it's going your way. When it isn't, don't call it destiny; call it injustice, treachery, or simple bad luck._

**Joseph Heller**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Don't drop the soap<strong>

**Plegia, The Sand Trap-Blaze**

**2 days until the warden arrive**

"Walk you maggot!" The guard shouted while poking me with his spear.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

He woke me up and drag me all the way out of my cell, any idea why?

**"Maybe they are releasing you…*chuckle * Yeah right, you are going to the chair fool"**

Electric chairs doesn't exist in this place… I think, now that I think about it maybe they will execute me… *Cries* Why do I suffer like this.

**"Maybe you were mean to puppies in another life…"**

"We're here!" The guard stop in front of a door. He opens it and push my inside… What the hell? The room looks like t have been use to store water, a couple of buckets are arranged in line, all of them full of water.

"Erm… what is this place?"

"These are the showers"

"WHHAAAT!?"

**"OWWW, you are fuck! Literally"**

"Now remember to wash the back of your ear"

"No, no wait! I don't want to be here" aaaand he left.

**"Well you kinda stink right now, maybe a quick shower would do harm haha… No seriously take a fucking shower, I can smell you from here and am in your head!"**

Oh no, bad things happen in prison showers… Been but-hurt is a legit fear you know.

**"Just take a bloody shower you sissy"**

Maybe I should… But quickly! I take my clothes off and I grab one of the buckets off the ground.

"Well, well, well… would you look at that! Look like we have ourselves a new playmate"

"OH NO!" Suddenly out of nowhere three bear-men appear… that's a lot of muscle and hair chest!

**"This oughta be good"**

Back off, back off, back off, bac- my step were stop by the sudden sound of a bucket rolling on the ground.

"I think you should pick that bucket boy"

"I-I think I clean myself enough if you'll excuse me gentlemen I'll be on my merry wa-wah!" someone push me.

"Nonsense, you need to wash all your body, just like we did! Now pick that bucket"

"…"

"bend over and pick that bucket son!"

**"What part of 'don't drop the soap' you didn't understand?"**

But is a bucket!

**"I don't think they really care that much, either way you are their bitch now"**

The three men-bear start to approach me "Bend over ya whore"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"

* * *

><p>I quickly stand up the ground gasping for air… Just a nightmare. Oh god, what a nightmare!<p>

**"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't think they had showers in medieval age and if they do I don't think jail would have them… I could Google it but alas we don't have our phone… or internet"**

"You are alright son? It seems like you had a nightmare"

"Something like that"

"Here, drink some water" The tall man hand me a bucket full of water.

I take a sip "Thanks"

"Don't mention it, I didn't quite catch your name"

"My name is G-… my name is Blaze"

**"Finally you said it!"**

It's not like it matters anymore… Am in another fucking dimension for what I know.

**"Technical yes you are but for gods sake cheer up, you are in one of your favorite games"**

Away from everything I know and the people I love? Yeah I love this situation, I feel like am in a bad self-insert fanfiction. Now that I think about it, people who write self-insert usually are fine by the idea that they been sucked out of their worlds into a video game. They way too calm about it.

**"Ignorance is bliss I guess, aside is better than just them freaking out… Like someone I know"**

I'm in a fucking prison in the most unhappy place in the video game aside from Valm, I think I have the right to bitch about it! This nightmare is never going to end.

**"ITS NOT A NIGHTMARE YOU TWAT!"**

Can't heard you with the sound of my DENIAL on the background!

"Blaze? That's an odd one… but your name is your name, mine is Aiden by the way" The man name Aiden offer his hand, well at least he have manners.

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"The quiet one behind me is Patrick, he's my… pupil of sorts"

"Hello lad… seem lik' we ar' in te same predicament"

… did that guy just speak in an Irish accent? A very broken Irish accent?

**"Haha he sounds retarded… and his name is Patrick! HAHAHAHA!"**

And those fuckers put me in here just because I have a Spanish accent!? Where did they pick those guards? McDonalds!? No one can be that retarded.

**"Haha… For the guards defense you sound like a retarded Antony Banderas half of the time… the other half you sound like one of the guys from Metro trying to talk like Enzio Auditore"**

You have my same voice you prick!

**"Ah, but there's a difference, mine sound manly and sexy while yours sound retarded and weak"**

I give up! There's just no reasoning with you.

"So tell me boy, are you really from Ylisse?" Aiden asked me catching the attention of Patrick. Aidens features are hiding with that cloak on but I can see a pair of blue eyes and a long grey hair poking out on his forehead, a grey stubble covering his chin. Patrick look more young probably have the same age as me, I can see a pair of green eyes and bang of orange hair.

"No sire I am not from Ylisse, am not even from this side of the world"

"You don't say, from where then?"

"It's… complicated, what about you sir are you both from Plegia?"

Keep talking, maybe I can get something out like in what moment on the timeline I am.

"Me and Patrick are castaway, we were part of an exploration group looking for new land, we-"

"Hey, ol' man he doesn't nee' to know bout da! So shut ya pie hole" Patrick said in a menacing tone.

I don't get it, why would he be so angry about-Wait a minute did he just said they were explores that castaway? So that mean they are not from Ylisse or Valm.

**"Maybe they are from Tellius, Priam is proof enough that everything is cannon"**

Nah, if they would be from Tellius they probably knew about Ylisse…

**"There's also the possibility that they are from another country… Maybe they are from Jugdral or Elibe, hell even Magvel"**

Their accents are completely different, Aiden is more on the British while this Patrick character is… whatever the hell that is. I don't know about them and I could care less. Wait, why am I even bother!?

Dunno, maybe we are bored that we decide to play 'from where did this poor sod came from' game.

"Good morning ladies, I hope you all sleep well" The guard approach us.

"Good day to you too sire, we have a lovely weather don't we" Aiden said with a polite yet sarcastic tone. Now that's skills in the art of sarcasm.

"Funny man huh, well once the warden gets here ya'll will go to the torture chamber and then the block. Let see if you laugh with that"

"Oh the warden! I'm scart of im'" Patrick… please shut up, I don't know him that well but I know he's a smart ass already… the bad kind of smartass.

"Oh but you will, he and the royal torturer are well known in Plegia. You see back in the day of the war between Plegia and Ylisse, they were known as a team, a very cruel and deadly team. They would grab the war prisoners and cut of their heels and make them walk through the desert until their feet had no more blood on them, they would ask for a quick and merciful dead but those two had way too much fun, cut their fingers off one by one and feet them to the wyverns, nail their hands and feet to a tree, they would grab hammers and pull teeth out or better yet hex them so their organs would start to come out of their mouth. I even heard that they develop a poison that would turn your blood into acid… And you people, those two will make you squeal like a bunch of baby pigs… I can just see it. Good day gentleman"

…

**"Now be honest… Am not the only one with a little bit of shit in my pants right now, am I?"**

Ace?

**"Yes, Blaze?"**

We need to get the fuck out of here.

**"I guess getting rape in the shower by a man name Haggard the hairy is now the last of our concert"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later that day<strong>

**"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow"** Ace have been singing prison songs for a while now **"Nobody knows, but Jesus. Glory, hallelujah"**

"Sometimes am up, sometimes am down" I mutter the next part.

"Food time maggots!" The guard throw a plate of… I don't think I can't even call this 'Something' what is this?

**"Well the rumors about prison food are true"**

Is in the top 10 horrible food, follow by airplane food and hospitals.

**"So tell me genius, how's the plan on getting out? Anything cooking?"**

I take a bite of mystery food X… well the good news is that it taste worse that I'd look like... if I can even call that good news. It yellow like smashed potatoes except goo-ish are it taste like toes instead of pota-toes.

**"Pun intended?"**

Happy accident… Anyway back to the plan to break out of here.

**"Our 21 century mind surely can break out a medieval prison like this one… Right?"**

*Sigh*… Sadly no, we don't have any 'freetime' to explore the facility so I don't know what's beyond this walls. The route of the guards are every 2 hours, I could try to grab one of them and choke him since my arm can pass through this bars but the patrol is a two men one so even if I manage to get one the other will get me. Am eating with my hands so I don't have a fork or a spoon… on top of that the walls are made of solid rock.

**"So we are fucked?"**

Yep… We are.

**"What about those two?"**

They just sit there and do nothing… Is like they don't care or they haven't realize. They had it easy, I'm the one in trouble.

**"Torture does sound bad… Sucks to be youuuu-"**

I need to get out of here and fast or else… Are you going to tell me how I got into this mess, how in the eight circles of hell did I manage to get into a video game.

**"Huh, I told you before. You sign a contract"**

I didn't do such thing!

**"Let me refresh your memory… 3DS, Fire Emblem Awakening, DLC message"**

… SAY WHAT!?

**"Now you have two options, you can call a friend or use a wildcard" Ace tried to imitated a quiz show host.**

So that 3DS bullshit was a-

**"The contract tha you sign, yes I know... Listen, why don't you finish your gooey food and take a nap. I can explain everything to you tomorrow… Hell maybe our luck would change tomorrow, I'll explain everything soon enough"**

My luck is always on a stand still… Forget it Ace, am done for. I push the plate away from me and I lay on the ground while closing my eyes.

**"… You shouldn't give up this soon… Dammit fine, do whatever the hell you want. Is not like I care about your sorry ass"**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a white room, I feel like my body is floating in the room. A bright light blinds me. Suddenly I feel like I grasp something… Is a sword, a katana to be more specific. It was ornamented with the pommel made to look like the head of a wolf and the handle had a couple of words carved into it… they look familiar but I can't put my finger on where did I see it, the swords blade had a crimson red color and he side of the blade have a serrated work. The room start to take form. It look like a living room with eight chairs all making a circle surrounding the middle of the room, each chair was a different model from a reclining chair to bean bag, a big sigil with the mark of Naga was shining a green light on the floor. Seven lights of different color appear on the room.<p>

I lose control of my body and I suddenly kneel before the light of the middle, with the sword like I was a knight kneeling during his knighthood ceremony. The other seven lights now silhouettes did the same.

"I am a Champion, a messiah, a martyr, a hero. I shall answer the call of the gods and protect the realms from any harm. My life belongs to the gods, to my family and to me. I will live and protect the meek from the evils that lurks this world until the end of my days. I am responsible of my own actions as the contract states" eight voices including mine chanted"With this bow we now work as the champions of Naga, the protectors of light and the vanquishers of despair"

The green light shine and then it suddenly fainted leaving the seven other lights in the room… I then regain my body but shortly after I start to feel tired.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1 day until the warden arrive<strong>

Well there's another Weird/scary dream… I should write a dream diary or something. I take a deep breath and I open my eyes.

When I open my eyes I meet a pair of amber color orbs in front of me "WAH!" my reflex betrayed me and made me pull back only to meet the hard ground.

"AAAAH! My fucking head!" I press my hands again my head. I think am bleeding…

"He he you are funny" A girly and high pitch voice said while giggling. The amber orbs were eyes that belong to a girl, she had light brown long hair that reach her waist, her face had soft features of a girl that was in her 16, on her cheek she had a pair of whiskers drawn on her face. She was wearing a white and red dress that resembles a uniform of a shrine maiden… Great more anime.

"Bout time, kat! Ya got me worr' for a sec der!" Patrick stand up.

"Is everything ready?" Aiden asked to the girl.

"Well… kinda… sort of… Maybe?"

Aiden sighed "What heppen? You didn't get the keys?"

"No, I have the keys but… Maggi and I were separated when they brought us here and I haven't found her yet"

"Change of plan the, we need to find Magnolia and get the hell out of here. Keys?"

The girl outside juggle a big key chain by multiple keys.

"OK what is happening?" I finally manage to ask.

Everyone turn eyes at me "We are escaping this hell hole for good"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that didn't take too long.<strong>

**I think I'd tried to make the shower scene like the one from 'the boondocks'... I was just about to type 'I am afraid of getting analy rape' and ace replying 'That is a legit fear you know' **

**The OC form is finally over and I have enough characters for the fic, maybe I'll ask again later but no promises. For those who didn't manage to get in... well, sorry. Better luck next time I guess?**

**Remember to Follow, review and favourite if you find this remotely entertaining.**

**Ace out.**


	4. Chapter IV (Blaze-?)

**I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

_Sarcasm: the last refuge of modest and chaste-souled people when the privacy of their soul is coarsely and intrusively invaded._

Fyodor Dostoevsky

**Note: Not beta tested yet. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Guts Over Fear<strong>

**Plegia-The Sand Trap-Blaze**

Why am I the one with this job!?

"**Are you really going to bitch about this!? This is probably the easiest job in the prison break"**

"_Blaze, listen to me son. I need you to free as many prisoners as you can on the right-wing so we can start a riot, I also need you to find a girl by the name of Magnolia… She's our ticket out of here you hear me" Aiden said"Here's the keys of the cells" He grab the key chain from the knock out guard._

"_W-what!? Wait, what if I found a guard or something-and what are you guys going to do!?"_

"_We are going to prepare everything for our escape, weapons, food, anything that we can use once we are out… We don't have time for this, just do what I say and we will be free… Kay'ri you check the left-wing for Magnolia"_

I sigh, what am I going to do if a guard finds me?

"**Something along the lines of 'Hey, I was looking for the bathroom' or 'I got lost on my way here, if you could point me to the closest exit'"**

Oh yeah that would definitely work!

**Oh look a prison cell! Let's look at the first society shut in!**

I approach the prison cell to take a look at the-OH C'MON!

**Wow that guy means business!**

He look like an orangutan! Black short hair, tanned skin and jesus he's taller than me!

"Who are you?"

"H-hi… M-my name is Blaze a-and am releasing the prisoners so we can escape"

"Are you going to free me?"

Good question… I'm afraid that I cannot decide to either free him or let him there. On the bright side he could help us but although he could snap my neck when I release him.

"**Just release him already! We'd been in this prison for three chapters already and the plot is not moving any faster with you monologuing!"**

I'm going to regret this. I look for the key… An now to open the cell.

"**C'mon chief! Guts over fear!"**

Sigh… Here goes something. The door of the cell opens… The giants inside stand up and walk towards me.

Closer… Closer… Closer…

"**Ta-ta-raaa Tatarara! Tata tata!"** Ace started to hum the songs that people sing in funerals.

The man raise both of his hands and…"Thank you!" Is he hugging me!?"Thank you sooo much!" Is he crying!?"I though that I was going to die in that place!"

"C-calm down buddy-Everything is fine… You are out now" I pat his back. He keeps crying on my shoulder.

"I will never forget this!"

"ARG!" he tight his hug!"Y-you are c-choking me!"

"S-sorry, my name is Drogva. I will never forget you friend!"

"Listen, as I said before me and some other guys are trying to escape this place, meet then at the end of the hallway"

"Thank you, thank you!"

Drogva left running.

… What just happen?

"**Don't ask me, am still trying to process all of this!"**

* * *

><p>The next cell had a more small person, normal height, brown long hair, long mustache, he was wearing a long tunic.<p>

"Ah hello friend, my educated guess says that you are not the guard but a prisoner trying to escape, the keys in your hand means that you are tasked to help me escape and form a riot outside of this walls. I Geremia Valentine I assist you in the task at one only a person with such big heart as mine would help a-"

"Shut up and get out" I open the door"The others are waiting!" I don't have time for nobles and their fancy speech.

"**Amen"**

* * *

><p>The next cell has a girl in a cloak sitting on the floor.<p>

"Listen, we are getting out of here! Go and meet a man outside name Aiden"

"…"

The girl stand up and walk pass me.

… You're welcome.

"**Let just keep moving"**

* * *

><p>"Thank you, thank you! Thank you so much sire Blaze! Me and my wife are on your debt" The man said, it was a couple… proably in his mid-30's.<p>

"HEY!" A voice shouted"What are you doing!?"

"Oh crap!"

"**I was wondering when they would decide to show up"**

"Sound the alarm! The prisoners are escaping!"

"Run at that direction, a man name Aiden will help you!" I order the couple.

"Stop right there!" One of the guards shouted.

"Look" I point my finger at the wall behind them"I'm over there!"

"What?" The guards turn around!

"**Say WHAT!? Are you fucking kidding me!?"**

Hahaha what a bunch of maroons! Legs don't fail me now! I run to the opposite direction of the couple.

"Wait you dastard!"

"**Is it just me or is a big coincident that the only 'T' hallway was also the one that they finds us?"**

"Don't know-don't care-running for my life!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"**Hold just a moment..."**

Ace?... Hello? Are you there buddy?

"**I'm back! Turn left on the next corner and then enter the room in front of you!"**

WHAT!?

"**TURN NOW!"**

A made a quick sharp turn to the left and right there was a door, I enter the room while closing the door behind me. I close my eyes praying for whatever god that was listening that the guards were dumb enough that they didn't notice the room.

…

…

"**That was a close one!"**

I catch my breath… Thanks Ace, you save my hide there.

"**Hey, that's what friends are for… Besides if you die I'm toast"**

Either way thanks!

Suddenly the sound of chimes sound on the room. I open my eyes to see what this room is all about but I was blinded by a light. I cover my eyes with my hand.

When the light faded I re-open my eyes again. The room look like a private armory, it had a desk were the light was shinning a moment ago, weapon racks on both walls and… Well this is interesting, in the wall where one of the weapons racks were… There's an oil painting of a girl in the dark mage attire sitting in a revealing position.

"…"

…

"…"

…

"**Take it"**

Who are you? The devil in my shoulder telling me to do bad things!?

"**if you are going to ignore the desk and that mysterious light at least amuse me!"**

Desk?

On top of the desk here was a couple of items… The most big and obvious one was the set of clothes,boots, pants and a black coat with different red details… it look familiar but from where? Is very victorian-esque for being in Fire Emblem.

"**Isn't that the Templar coat… The one Cormac wears in AC rogue"**

… Son of bitch, you are right! How did this got here!? Why is it here!?

I look at the desk again to find a note next to the coat.

'This is a little something for dragging you into this, I'm sorry that I couldn't give it to you in person. Someone pay for the gold for you as well as the things in the bag, I hope next time we can actually meet, I'll even give you a discount-Just kidding. By the way Happy birthday!-Anna

P.S we check you memories to see what you'll like, I hope you don't mind handsome'

… Wait, Anna? The merchant?

"**No idiot, Anna the singer"**

Sarcasm?

"**Well Duh!"**

This is getting us nowhere, why would THE Anna send me things? How does she even know that I'm in prison!? And why did she send me a coat of a videogame character that I don't even know?

"**Well you said that it was the most cool looking coat in AC… And is your birthday! Go Charlie, it's your birthday. We are going to party like it's your birthday!"**

My birthday is in a week!

"**Let's check our birthday presents!"**

Next to the coat there was a… Oh really, fucking really!? A second seal… I grab the thing and I spin it around, a bright light shines on the middle…

…

…Is that all? I was expecting a bean of light on top of me or something…

"**I think is just fancy jewerly… What else do we have in that bag?"**

A book… it's cover have an azure blue color and a snowflake on the cover…'Frost' I open the book and take a quick look… Well that's gibberish, I guess this is a tome but I never heard of a tome call 'Frost'. Next we have… OH THANK YOU ANNA!

A classic Ipod with his earplugs, best gift ever!... And it have my favorite songs too!

"**I want to see you crying once the battery dies!"**

Do not ruin this for me! I check the bag again… A 3DS… is this the same one-

"**Looks like it"**

… The bag have a couple of knifes, a bag with gold coins, a fancy pocket watch with the words 'Blazing flame' carved inside… The time is midnight, a couple of whetstones…

"**Well look like that's all, put the robe on"**

What!? why?

"**Do you really want to walk around in you're a abercrombie hoodie?"**

… Sigh, Fine. I'll put on the damn coat!

…

…

…

Holy shit! This thing is comfortable! I though that I was going to feel weird or something.

"**Well they do climb a lot with those robes on!"**

The sounds of bells… I put all my things and my old clothes on the bag.

"**Maybe the guards are calling for reinforcement. Grab a weapon and let's get out of here"**

A weapon?... I guess I can subdue someone with it… the weapon racks on the walls have spears, knifes, swords… Why do I suddenly feel like grabbing a spear rather than a sword? I grab one of the spears from the rack and I keep it on my back.

"**Let's leave… don't forget the oil painting!"**

Bite me!

* * *

><p>So which way is out again!? This place is a fucking maze! I been running around for a while now.<p>

"**Take a right and then a left and then we are golden"**

"HELP!"

"**Dammit! So close to freedom!"**

On the end of a hallway a guard manage to catch a someone. It was a girl by the sound of the shout.

"Got you now you little pest! Once I lock you up the warden will give me a raise! Grima, probably I will get a promotion!" The guard said while grabbing the girl by the neck, he was choking her while pressing against the wall.

Shit… I'll hate myself for this later.

"**Don't do something stupid, Don't do something stupid, Don't do something stupid!"**

I tackle the guard to the ground, releasing the girl from his grip.

"**You never learn do you?" **I start to strangle the guard, he try to grab me by the neck and then by the face, I firm my grip and the strength of the guard started to fade. The guard finally lost conscience. I don't remember being this strong?

I catch my breath, this day is getting crazier and crazier. If somebody told me that this would happen I would call bullshit.

"T-thank you!" The girl said behind me. I turn around, the girl had red short hair and blue eyes, she was wearing some black and red variation of the Pegasus knight armor"T-This is the second time you save me today"

"Ah so you are the girl from before" apparently she have a new change of clothes… Well so did I.

"Sorry that I didn't say a thing before mister?"

"Blaze" I offer my hand.

"Magnolia"

"**Get a room!"**

"A-Aiden was looking for you"

"I know, I was trying to get out of here until… he show up" She said while pointing at the guard.

"I hear something over here!"

Oh uh, cavalry is coming… and they don't sound friendly!

"C'mon, let's go!" I grab Magnolia by the hand and spring our way out of the hall. I take a right and then another right. I open the door aaand… Erm, WRONG DOOR! The room was full of guards.

"**I said right and then left you nimrod. You ruin their poker game"** Oh screw them and their poker game!

"Get them!"

RUN AWAY!

* * *

><p>How many time have I lost my breath today!? At least we are finally out.<p>

"Welcom' to de partei'" I know that stupid sounding accent"Maggi, ya alive!"

"Patrick! Where are the others!?"

"We hav' a carriage but we can't leav' if someone doesn't lift that door'!"

"A door, he must be talking about the door-bridge… there's have to be some sort of lever"

"Maybe is inside the watch tower" I point out. I'm only following common sense here.

"Maybe you are right… Blaze, can you open that door?"

"Like I have a choice!"

"Patrick you follow him, I'll tell Aiden about our plan"

"Ya got it misy!"

"**Great, we ended up with the retarded irish yokel"**

"Let's go blaz!"

The courtyard of the prison was form by a long yard area, a stable with convoys and wagons and the big-ass prison in the back, now that I look at it from the outside, this is a huge ass prison… and gothic as hell, metal cages hanging from the walls and crows everywhere… Can this get more generic?

"Ther' a guy between us and the watch tower… Poor bastar's" Patrick said while drawing his sword out"Let go' Blaz!"

I'll stay in the back while the yokel stay in the front.

"**Our brave warrior, ladies and gentlemen… What a hero!"**

Shut up, I'm scare shitless!

"**I stand corrected… What a hero!"**

"Ready to die!"

"Ya' first!"

Patrick attacks first, swinging his sword at the guard. The swing manage to hit the guard who then tried to counter but patrick dodges the attack.

"**Right, our turn now"**

Can I just skip my turn?

"**If you want to die then yes you can! C'mon, the guys using a sword. You have the triangle at your favor!"**

I don't think I can use that type of logic in this situation!... I think… Can I use that type of logic in this situation?

"**Only one way to find out!"**

I hold my spear… my heart is racing, my hands are shaking, my head hurts on the mere idea of what am I about to do… This is going to suck.

"**C'mon, guts over fear Blaze!"**

I take a deep breath… I thrust my spear, the guard tried to step back but the range of the thing was long enough to pierce his chest. In a second the guard was down… Not moving… Blood coming out of his wounds… the color of his face started to fade away while his hands

"Al'right, I'll activade the switch… You wait her'"

"**Well, that wasn't so bad. I think we did a-"**

I finally throw up… I personally hate the feeling of throwing up or even the sound of someone else… I knew this was going to suck! God I kill someone!

"**Hey, look! The puke look like exactly like the thing you ate at the prison!"**

I throw up again.

Suddenly the sound of the bridge falling snap me out of it. I saw three carriage and a couple of horses coming this way. Aiden was on the reins of the first carriage.

"You don't look to good kid" Aiden said.

I clean the vile of my mouth with my sleeves"I been better"

"Hop on behind! We are leaving this damn place" He said while pointing the back of the carriage.

I walk pass him"And kid" I turn around to face him"Good job!"

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Shaymus**

Warden Shaymus Arkan was inform two days ago about a new prisoner in his prison. The guards inform in the letter that they believe that the man was from Ylisstol, the warden didn't believe it but regardless decided to cut short his vacations in the capital to amuse himself with his new resident. He even call his brother-in-arms to accompany him during his trip. King Gangrel even allow him to borrow a pair of wyvern to short his trip for a day.

Now he founds his prison… half empty and in shambles.

The warden landed on the courtyard of the prison, a couple of guards waiting for him. All of them form in a line, some of them were shaking in fear. The warden approach the man he put in charge of the prison.

"I distinctly remember saying, 'hold the prisoners', yes 'hold the prisoners' not 'free the prisoners'" Shaymus said"I'm very particular with my words… Hold… Free… Hold… Free! Do those words sound the same?"

"They got out of control" The guard mutter.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"They got out of control"

"Out of control" Shaymus said while pulling a dagger out of his pocket"I hate when things go out of control!" He started to stab the guard over and over again until his face was cover in the guards blood"Time to re-poses our belongings old friend" The warden said to his friend the royal torturer.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ferox-Frost Fall Forest-?<strong>

… Why is it so cold? I should turn the air conditioner down a bit…

… I feel something tickling my face. dammit is snowing up in this bitch!

Snow…Snow? SNOW!?

* * *

><p><strong>Chasticot: Not exactly torture now but you'll see. Don't be, all OC centric stories have the same problem.<strong>

**pureshadow013: Ah I was o naïve back then… and I was also very stupid too.**

**pyrojack25: Where do you think? The closest McDonalds or Burger King.**

**TheAuraBladeWielder: Then I did a good job, thanks!**

**That's all folks! The prison is over... For now, and now we have a new character. **

**Blaze clothes are the same of Shay Cormac of Assassin's Creed Rogue except that is open in the front and it's missing the Templar logo.**

**Now I will switch PoV between characters , but only champions. Normal OC will have maybe a PoV or two.**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review if you find this remotely entertaining. **

**Ace out. **


	5. update 1

**Update 1**

Well this is awkward but my laptop died or at least the battery died in the middle of me writing chapter 5 so until I found a way to fix this(Buy a new battery for the bloody thing) there will be no updates for neither my persona fic or my fire emblem fic. This will probably last for a week or so until I find the battery or get a replacement laptop. I'm writing this from my phone and we all know that is the most unfriendly page for mobile devices so I will not write from here.

**Ace.**


End file.
